


Home

by BonfireSmoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: Where is home to Cas?





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, 8 hour road trips plus me listening to music equals this.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> The song is Home by Phillip Phillips

_ Hold on, to me as we go _

_ As we roll down this unfamiliar road _

_ And although this wave is stringing us along _

_ Just know you’re not alone _

_ ‘Cause I’m gonna make this place your home _

 

The Impala rumbled as they rolled down the road, Cas in the back, Sam in shotgun. Nirvana played softly in the background as Sam debriefed them on what they were fighting.

“It’s a rougarou, it’s organized though. Only eats males, can’t see the connection between them yet, I’ve got Bobby helping, so it’ll only be a matter of time before we figure it out, till then, let’s just try and burn the bastard.”

“Alright, let’s gank the fucker,” Dean said, Cas just nodded, and they got back to silence for the rest of the trip out.

 

When they got to the motel, Sam got his own room while Dean and Cas shared one. That night, as Dean curled around Cas, he asked him, “you’ve been quiet today, is there anything wrong?”

“No, just thinking.” Cas murmured.

“Wanna share with the class?” Dean softly kissed Cas’ temple.

“No.”

“I’m here when you’re ready.” Dean said, as they fell asleep in the silence.

 

_ Settle down, it’ll all be clear _

_ Don’t pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear _

_ The trouble it might drag you down _

_ If you get lost, you can always be found _

_ Just know you’re not alone _

_ ‘Cause I’m gonna make this place your home _

 

They were fighting a djinn the next time. It had gotten Cas, and he’d woken extremely disoriented, “where am I?” He practically shouted.

“The djinn got you, Dean’s going after it. He was worried about you, Cas.” Sam said, “he’s probably gonna ask you what you saw, you don’t have to answer him, okay Cas?”

Cas nodded silently as Dean rushed in, “he’s dead. Is Cas okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll go bury whatever’s left, you take care of your boyfriend.” Sam left, and Dean knelt by Cas.

“You wanna talk about it?” Dean said softly. Cas shook his head and shuffled closer to Dean, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Wanna go home.” Cas murmured softly, almost too softly to hear.

“What’s home to you, Cas?” Dean murmured back, Cas started crying.

“I- I don’t know.”

 

_ Settle down, it’ll all be clear _

_ Don’t pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear _

_ The trouble it might drag you down _

_ If you get lost, you can always be found _

_ Just no you’re not alone _

_ Just know you’re not alone _

 

They were at Bobby’s. Dean was changing the Impala’s oil, and Cas wandered out.

“Dean, what’s home to you?” Cas asked softly, almost as if he was afraid to hear the answer.

“I’ve never really thought about it,” Dean answered, “I guess if I had to pick, I guess I’d say wherever you and Sammy are.” Cas smiled a little at that, then turned and went back inside. Dean finished up just as Cas came back out.

“I think I figured out what my home is.” Cas said.

“Where?” Dean looked up from wiping his hands on the towel.

“You.”

 

_ ‘Cause I’m gonna make this place your home _


End file.
